


the complete guide to nothing

by orphan_account



Series: disjointed narratives [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Grief, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George can’t control his grief, and struggles to talk about it. For a long time, life is hell after the war.But then again, this is not a fairytale.
Series: disjointed narratives [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576771
Kudos: 4





	the complete guide to nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Features Roxanne Weasley and her father.
> 
> Spoilers (book 7)  
> You may have gathered by now that I DON’T OWN HARRY POTTER.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.

i suppose

i suppose

_suppose_

s u p p o s e

i should tell you about him

(should’ve been me)

* * *

**dad?**

**tell me about**

**him**

**fred**

* * *

not sure i

can

it is 

so

hard.

* * *

**you can**

**you are so**

**strong**

**~~or so I thought~~ **

* * *

i don’t

know

enough

too much

too little

words just

_stop_

* * *

**i love**

**you**

**you can do**

**a**

**n**

**y**

**t**

**h**

**i**

**n**

**g**

**how did he smile**

**smell**

**laugh**

**love**

**tell me how he lived**

* * *

you’re a wise child, roxanne 

fred, he

_lived_

so fast 

so strong

no

doubt

he just

lived

* * *

**thank you**

**i’m sorry if that hurt**

**i just**

**was so**

**_curious_ **

* * *

i wish you could have

met him

he would have

loved you 

I think

* * *

**but life**

**alas**

**is not**

**a**

**fairytale**


End file.
